Two Lonely Souls
by gracefulraven
Summary: Raven and Robin have gotten together but not everyone is happy about this. Starfire goes for a flight and runs into an old enemy. What will happen? StarfireRobinRaven, SladeRaven implied, SladeStarfire.


Hey everyone. This story has been rolling around in my head for a few weeks so I thought, why not write it? This is a pairing of Starfire/Slade. Strange yes I know but hey you very well might like it. So sit back and try to enjoy it. Story on.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the D. C. comic characters.

Two Lonely Souls

Eyes of green watched in an envious stare at the scene taking place only inches away. A burning sensation grew in the back of the throat searing in the most painful sensation known to man. A hollow pit formed within the chest as the eyes continued to gaze upon the couple playing and giggling with one another. With every touch shared between the two, a piece of her died as she continued to look on.

"What's up Star?" Cyborg greeted from behind, startling the beautiful alien from her painful thoughts. Starfire's wide eyes look up at the half metal man as she grabbed her chest breathing labored breaths,

"Gosh! Friend, Cyborg. You most certainly gave me the fright." She giggled shyly as she continued, "Oh, nothing is up. What is up for you?"

"Nothing," He paused looking over at what had her complete attention then looking back at her.

Robin had Raven sitting on his lap tickling her as she tried to get away from his finger assault. He knew Robin and Raven would finally get together but, what about Starfire? It was a secret to no one, she had always loved the boy wonder, but he was always in love with Raven. A sadness passed over his face as he favored her a moment. "You still love him don't you." it was more of a statement than a question. She looked over her shoulder at the couple dropping her head.

"Is it so easy to tell?" she said softly. The half man shook his head no, continuing to look at the gorgeous alien. He watched her for a moment bathing in her beauty and then looked over at Raven, who was equally as beautiful. _Damn Robin is lucky. Two gorgeous women want him. It is so hard to choose between them. Either way he wins and loses. How many men would die to have Starfire or Raven?_

Robin and Raven were oblivious to anyone else in the world as he captured her lips with his own, running his fingers through her violet hair. Raven wrapped her slender arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Robin moaned against her lips loving the taste of her mouth. He pulled her body closer to his own so that there was no space between the two of them. Beast Boy walked into the living area to take a seat on the already occupied couch. He groaned looking at the two of them,

"Dudes! Get a room! Other people have to live here too!" He exclaimed flailing his arms around in an exaggerated manner to fully convey his disgust and jealousy. Knocked from their dream world, Raven and Robin jumped away from one another causing Raven to hit the floor ungraciously. Raven got to her feet about to tear into Beast Boy but stopped short when she noticed Cyborg and Starfire behind them across the room. Her empathic powers felt Starfire's pain and it hurt her that there was nothing she could do to help ease the sadness.

"Hey Starfire," Raven said cautiously glancing over at Cyborg, whose face held what Raven felt, they locked eyes for a moment before Raven looked back at Starfire. "Want to go to the mall or something later?"

Starfire gave a fake but bright smile, "No thank you, friend, Raven, but thank you for offering. I think I'm just going to go for a flight. Good bye all." She said cheerily as she left from the room. She rode the elevator to the roof walking up the stairs about to open the door but was stopped,

"Star!" Robin yelled catching her attention. As she whirled around, her heart stopped and the air was caught in her throat as she looked at the beautiful man before her. Finally finding her senses she asked,

"Yes, Robin?" her voice held hope as she waited patiently. He walked closer to her grabbing her hand bowing his head solemnly he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her hand. Looking up into her eyes he said,

"Be careful." Her heart dropped but she did not show her dismay, she merely smiled giving his hand a squeeze.

"I shall return shortly." She turned around and walked onto the roof the door slamming behind her leaving him standing there watching the spot she left.

She walked onto the roof the cool breeze flowing through her long red hair. Walking closer to the edge, she looked out across the sea releasing a deep sigh of despair. Starfire jumped off the edge her powers caught her shooting her across the sky.

Brimming her green eyes, were salty tears threatening to fall as she flew over Jump City. When will this pain go away, will the void ever be filled, and when will the hurt fade into nonexistence? Maybe if she went back to Tammeran things would be better? Maybe she could heal faster?

"Maybe I should go back to Tammeran. I have not seen my family in such a long time. I miss Tammeran so much it would do me good to depart for a while. Yes. This is what I will do."

Just then an explosive went off just in front of her. She suddenly stopped twirling about in the sky looking around to see the cause. Another one went off beside her then another and another knocking her out of the sky. She hit the unforgiving ground below hard creating a crater in her image underneath her. She held her head slowly getting to her feet.

"Why hello there Starfire, I did not fancy seeing you here." The low drawl was very familiar to Starfire there in front of her stood the Titan's archenemy, Slade in full battle gear. She growled at his presences charging him full force he neatly flipped over her landing without a sound on the ground behind her. She did a somersault in the air flinging a barrage of Starbolts at the villain. He dodged each with ease taking out his Bo staff twirling it slinging the starbolts in various directions. She picked up a large dumpster holding it over her head preparing to throw it at him,

"Let us see if you are able to dodge this. HA!!" she exclaimed throwing it at him he was trampled by the dumpster. Starfire walked over to where Slade was seeing him no where insight. "Where are you Slade!!? I know you are still alive!" From behind her his deep voice rumbled in her ear causing her to shiver,

"And you are very astute." He said before knocking her into a wall. Her face connected to the wall knocking blood from her lip. She stumbled about whipping the blood from her mouth, but before she could get her bearings, Slade kneed her in the stomach knocking the wind from her chest. She slumped against the taller man and he held her against him as she continued to wheeze her head hanging off one of his shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked between breaths. He allowed his hand to rest against the back of her head chuckling at her. _Why do so called Heroes always ask that?_

"Because," he began sliding his other hand to rest on her bare lower back, "I'm a bad man."

"Do you not have love in your heart?"

"What do you know of love?!" he suddenly found himself angered. She flinched at his sudden display of emotion, peering into the eye of the mask.

"I know of its joy, its passion, and worst of all its sorrow." He looked at her for a moment before turning his head. She took this chance to attack. Starfire punched Slade with her fist placing a dent in the side and a slanted crack trailing from one side to the other. She gasped as she noticed the bottom half of the mask was gone. He turned to look at her exposed was his lips surrounded by a platinum goatee, nose, and right eye patch was seen.

"Wow," was all that the villain could say as he glared at the gorgeous alien. He removed the rest of the mask tossing it aside, "No need for this anymore." Starfire gasped at the beautiful man glaring at her. His steely blue eye gazed at her through his shoulder length platinum hair. "Well since you have seen my face you must die." He said taking a menacing step closer to her and stood strong against him.

"Go ahead. I have nothing to live for. You will actually be performing a service to me." Slade paused, intrigued by what could make the alien not value her own life. He crossed his arms over his chest studying her intently. He swiped the hair in his face with one hand. Starfire found that action strangely sexy as she looked on at the maniac in front of her. He searched his memory banks for what could have possible sparked the change in the alien, who out of all the Titans enjoyed life and it hit him. He snickered,

"Raven is the apple of Robin's eye, and now you can't handle it. Ha ha." He chuckled loudly his broad shoulder shaking up and down. Starfire flew at him her large eyes glowed a furious green. Slade side stepped grabbing her by her throat slamming her into the wall behind them holding on to her neck and her right wrist pinning her to the wall. She felt the powerful muscles of his body against her own and blushed at their closeness. Slade leaned his face down to hers their noses touching as he continued to watch her with a fixed fascination. "Robin did not choose you, did he?" Tears streamed down her face as she turned her head to the side.

"No. He did not, he chose friend, Raven." He turned her face to meet his making her look at him he looked away sighing deeply before looking into her green orbs,

"Raven didn't chose me either." At this revelation Starfire gasped. "Raven and I started seeing each other after the events pertaining to her father. I did what I could to make her love me the way that I loved her but her heart belonged to someone else. I know she loved me to some degree but not with the same intensity as Robin." He tilted his head studying Starfire face for a moment. Shaking his head he chuckled yet again at the irony of it all, "I do not know why I am telling you this but there it is . . . I love Raven."

"And I love Robin." Slade stood to his full height of 6'4 releasing Starfire in the process.

"Two lonely souls . . . what are they to do." He shook his head in a weary fashion as his arms hung limp at his sides. Something strange took over Starfire as she grabbed Slade by his head pulling him down to her. She planted wild kisses on his lips. First in shock then realizing what was going on he pulled her lithe body closer to him kissing her back just as passionately.

In their passionate haze they slammed into the wall behind Slade. She unbuckled his utility belt letting it fall to the ground and he slipped one arm around her waist hiking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned around so that her back could rest against the wall. She held on to his shoulders continuing to kiss him with much vigor. Suddenly, Slade stopped looking into her surprised wide eyes. He put her back on the ground taking two steps back.

"What's wrong?" she asked stepping closer to him and he took another step back.

"Starfire, are you aware of what we were about to do?"

"Yes. What is the matter? Do you not find me desirable?"

"Of course I do Starfire, but"

"Then what is the issue?" He paused looking at their surroundings. He watched her breast move up and down as she took deep breaths. He raked a gloved hand through his disheveled hair.

"Starfire, if you really want to do this follow me."

* * *

Raven sat in her room meditating over the happenings of her life as of late, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened one eye to look at the door sighing in irritation, 

"Who is it?"

"It's me . . . Cy. Open the door girl." A brief smile crept to her lips at Cyborg's brashness. There standing in her doorway was the half man half machine peering down at her. She stepped to the side letting him in which he quickly did,

"I'm worried about Star. She just isn't the same since . . ."

"I know but what am I suppose to do? Dump Robin? Even if I did you know as well as I do that would not mean he would start dating her. Besides, how is that fair to me?" Cyborg sighed looking over at Raven,

"No, it isn't fair to you and I would never ask you to do. You and Robin have been through hell." He cleared his throat as old thoughts resurfaced, "And I mean that very literally." Raven chuckled at his pun on words patting to a spot on the bed for Cyborg to sit, which he took thankfully.

"Cy, I don't know what to do. I love Starfire as I would a sister but I'm in love with Robin. If I give up Robin I fear I will hate Star for it, but Starfire continues to feel as she does I will go crazy from guilt."

"You do know not just Starfire was hurt by you and Robin's union."

"Cy I thought we agreed that he would never be brought up again."

"Rae," Cyborg began using her nickname, "Slade was hurt too. Just think about what I am about to say to you . . . Slade loves you and he is a villain. Villain's get revenge from those who hurt them and Rae you hurt him bad."

"Slade would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I just know he won't."

"I'm just saying Raven. Be careful."

"I am Cy. That's why I told you everything."

"I'll tell you what . . . let's just give it some time. We'll see if she comes around. Maybe time will heal everything." Cyborg placed a massive hand on Raven's head in a display of affection. She placed her smaller hands on his,

"Okay."

* * *

The enormous room was dark; the only source of illumination was the moonlight pouring in from the massive windows that over looked the city. The large California king sized bed took up a lot of the space in the room that was decorated in either white or silver colors. Every item was meticulously placed in order. There was no dirt, no disorder, and no discord throughout the living quarters of Slade's lair. 

Standing in the center of the room was Slade and Starfire peering into the other's eyes or eye. Slade brought one of his large tan hands to her orange cheek caressing it slightly. She closed her eyes to the sensation, opening them looking around nervously. His steel blue eye studied her intently as her nervous green orbs darted around the room.

"Starfire, you do not have to do this." Slade stated watching her reaction as he rubbed this thumb across her lips. Her eyes opened seeming to consider the alternative but her mouth would not hear of it,

"No Slade, this is what I desire."

"That is all I needed to hear." He leaned down tilting her head up with his finger and gave her lips a gentle peck. He applied more pressure this time easing her bottom lip into his mouth giving it a small bite before releasing it. He forced her mouth open with his tongue tasting her. She moaned against his tongue assault holding on to his waist to steady herself.

One of Slade's hands crept under her skirt feeling the dampness of her panties. He slipped his hand inside the barrier between his hand and her forbidden fruit massaging it gently. Starfire gasped throwing her head back taking joy in the new feeling. Slade ran his tongue along her throat nipping lightly between licks. Starfire's hands crept into Slade's hair gripping his head between her two hands. Slade inserted one finger into Starfire and her eyes snapped open as a whimper escaped her lips. Slade looked at her strangely,

"You are untouched?"

"I am afraid so. Does this displease you?" Smile crept to his lips as he scoped her up in his arms.

"No," he carried her over to the bed lying her down on the pillows "Raven was too." Slade removed his shirt revealing a chiseled body which Starfire admired for a moment. Then he removed his boots and pants taking a look at the girl lying on the bed. Starfire eyes bucked when she saw his rather large member at semi-erection.

"Don't worry girl, I'll be careful with you." Slade said removing her boots and skirt revealing purple panties. He climbed on top of her resting between her legs as he began removing her top slowly. Slade purposely let his fingers glide over the exposed skin as he removed the top, once removed; he looked at her beautiful body. There was blush in her cheeks as she turned her head to the side.

"Why are you shying away? You are beautiful."

"You really think that . . . I am beautiful?"

"Most certainly," He suckled on the nipple of her right breast as he fiddled with the other between his fingers. She squirmed underneath him collecting his head between her small hands. He switched breast performing the same tongue assault as he did with the other. His hand in disappeared into her purple panties teasing her with his fingers. She arched her back in an attempt to receive more and her request was granted. Slade slid one finger into her untouched vagina, and she whimpered slightly but quickly adjusted to the rhythm he was creating. She moaned in pleasure to the movements of his finger, he added another causing her to jump slightly. With his thumb, he began brushing her clitoris creating more pleasure for her.

"Oh . . . Slade." She moaned throwing her head back. He kissed her lips, again inserting his tongue into her mouth. He withdrew his fingers and was met with a groan of protest. He set up on his knees as he pulled her panties off. He positioned himself between her legs leaning over her. He looked into he scared eyes,

"Are you ready?" She gave an uncertain nod as she prepared herself. Slade forced the head into her slick opening and she cried out in pain, he planted kisses on her neck to divert her attention from the pain. "Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"I must warn you, I'm going to just thrust the rest of it in and it will hurt. Just trust me, okay?" She looked at him a frighten expression on her face,

"I trust you." As soon as the words were spoken he forced the rest of it all in. Starfire screamed in pain as tears streamed down her face. In an uncharacteristic fashion, Slade kissed her tears away. He began to make a rhythm gliding in and back out again. Slade bit his lip to keep from moaning her tightness gripping him with its warm embrace. Starfire began to move with him as she to got into the swing of things. Slade hid his face in the crook of her neck as sweat began trickling down his back as he continued his stroking.

Starfire wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside of her. She whined in the pleasure of their bodies intertwining with each other. Slade started picking up the pace groaning at the feel of her slick tightness. Starfire began saying things in her native language as she felt some strange tremors between her legs. She screamed out as she experienced her first orgasm. Slade began thrusting harder and faster within the younger woman feeling the vibration of her wall against him. He held her head in his hand as he released himself within her.

He rolled over taking her with him the both of them spent. They breathed labored breaths as they gazed into the others eyes. Starfire laid her head on his shoulder and went into a shallow sleep as Slade gazed at the ceiling.

Three hours later Starfire awoke to find she was still lying naked on top of Slade, who was watching her.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you. I do not believe I have ever experienced anything like this. Is it possible to do this again?" Slade was quiet a moment contemplating his position.

"I do not see a problem with that but this will be our little secret, understand?"

"I do understand. When will we meet again?" She asked tracing the outline of his goatee with her fingers. He rose up leaning against the head board.

"I will contact you." She frowned at him,

"Okay." She got up retrieving her clothes that were scatter about placing them back on her body. "It is obvious to me that I did not please you as much as you pleased me. I apologize for my inexperience. I will leave you alone and will never contact you again. I apologize for ever bring up such silly idea. Of course you would not want me, when you love Raven. Good night, Slade" she said turning to leave but was stopped by a powerful grip on her wrist. She turned to look at him,

"Starfire it is not like that. If the Titans were to find out who you were sneaking out to see they would force you to convey my whereabouts and you would be kicked out of the Titans forever, do you understand my apprehension now?" She gave a slow nod. Slade leaned up planting a small kiss on her lips, "I will contact you soon." She smiled at him before leaving from his lair. Slade sat there a sinister grin on his face, "Should be more interesting than I thought."

* * *

Starfire crept into the Titan's Tower quietly tip toeing down to her room but outside her door was the leader of the Titans. His head leaned against the wall and his eyes appeared to be closed. Starfire tried to ease past him into her room but did not even get the door open, 

"Where have you been Star, its 2:00 in the morning?"

"I went for a flight."

"For, 8 hours?"

"A very long flight, look Robin, I have been flying a long time and I am very tired. Can we discuss this in the morning?" Robin looked at her for a moment,

"Sure, Star."

"Goodnight, Robin." She said entering her room. Robin looked at the closed door for a moment before returning to his own room. He entered the dark room,

"So . . . what did she say?" Robin looked at Raven who was underneath his covers waiting for him. He got into bed wrapping her up in his arms looking into her indigo eyes,

"She said she went for a flight."

* * *

Starfire leaned against the door a smile on her pretty face, 

"Oh Robin, if I can't have you I might as well have someone similar to you." She crawled into her bed underneath the sheets and drifting into a deep slumber,

"Two lonely souls . . . what are they to do?"

* * *

So what did you think? Tell me in a review. Till the next time,

gracefulraven,

out!


End file.
